1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor device for use in a vehicle or the like and more particularly to a monitor device capable of being locked toward a ceiling surface when a display member is to be stowed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 is a sectional view showing a conventional monitor device 50 for a vehicle.
A display member 51 of the monitor device 50 is provided on a front side 51b thereof with a display screen such as a liquid crystal display. The display member 51 is disposed within a recess 41 formed in a ceiling surface 40 in the interior of a vehicle. At one end of the display member 51 is provided a pivot shaft 52, the pivot shaft 52 being supported pivotably by a support piece 53 which is provided within the recess 41.
The monitor device 50 is pivotable in the direction of arrow R with the pivot shaft 52 as the fulcrum. When the monitor device 50 is in use, it assumes a downward position as indicated by a solid line, permitting occupants of the vehicle to see the display screen on the front side 51b from the interior of the vehicle, while when the monitor device 50 is not in use, it assumes a stowed position along the ceiling surface as indicated by a broken line.
In the conventional monitor device 50, the display member 51 is manually moved pivotally between the downward position and the stowed position.
However, the conventional monitor device 50 has the problem that when the display member 51 is in its stowed position as indicated with a broken line in FIG. 5, the display member 51 naturally moves downward pivotally due to vibrations during vehicular running and/or a mechanical play, and a back side 51a of the display member projects from the ceiling surface 40, thus degrading the monitor device.
In the monitor device 50, moreover, since the operation for pivoting the display member 51 is a manual operation, the operation is troublesome, and when the display member 51 is to be stowed, it is necessary to raise the display member 51 manually up to a sufficient height, or else it will be impossible to stow the display member 51 positively into the recess 41.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned problems and it is an object of the invention to provide a monitor device wherein a display member does not pivot downward even under vibration during vehicular running and which permits the display member to be positively brought into a stowed position along a ceiling surface by a simple operation.
According to the present invention, for solving the foregoing problems, there is provided a monitor device including a support member mounted on a ceiling surface and a display member, the display member being supported by the support member so as to be pivotally movable between a stowed position along the ceiling surface and a downwardly pivoted position, wherein the support member is movable along the ceiling surface, there is provided a restricting means for preventing the display member from moving pivotally to its downward position when the support member and the display member located in the stowed position move in one direction, and the display member moves away from the restricting means and can move pivotally toward the downward position when the support member and the display member are moved in a direction opposite to the one direction.
According to this construction, with the display member pivoted to the stowed position along the ceiling surface, the display member is slid into engagement with the restricting means, whereby the display member is prevented from pivoting downward. Therefore, even under vibration there is no risk of the display member being pivoted downward by its own weight.
Preferably, there are used a drive means for pivotally moving the display member under power and a moving means for moving the support member in the above directions under power. With such drive means and moving means, the display member can be moved automatically between the position restricted by the restricting member and the downward position by operating an operating button.
The support member and the display member also may be moved manually, allowing the display member to come into engagement with the restricting means, or the display member may be pivoted manually from the downward position to the stowed position.
In the case where the drive means is provided, it is preferable for the drive means to operate in such a manner that the display member is pushed toward the ceiling surface before the support member and the display member in the stowed position move in the aforesaid one direction.
By such an operation the display member can be securely engaged with the restricting means.
The monitor device according to the present invention may be constructed such that a receptacle member is fixed to the ceiling surface, a stowing recess which opens downward is formed in the receptacle member, the support member is movable within the stowing recess, the display member when pivotally moved to the stowed position is stowed within the stowing recess, and the restricting means is provided within the stowing recess.
In this construction, since the display member in the stowed position is stowed within the stowing recess formed in the receptacle member, the display member presents a good appearance in its stowed state, and by covering the receptacle member or the surroundings thereof with a cushionable member it is possible to enhance the safety of the occupants in the interior of the vehicle.
Further, there may be adopted a construction wherein a base member is fixed to the vehicular ceiling surface, the receptacle member is fixed to the underside of the base member, a circuit board for control is installed in the base member, and the support member provided within the receptacle member and the circuit board are connected together through a flexible wiring member.
If the base member and the receptacle member are thus fabricated as separate members and if the base member is used as a common component for example, it becomes easy to change the receptacle member according to the type and size of the display member used. Alternatively, if the receptacle member and the display member are used as common components and the base member is changed in conformity with the ceiling shape of the vehicle concerned, it becomes possible to install the monitor device in various vehicles.
Further, the display member may be configured so that in its pivoted state in the downward position the display member can pivot so as to permit the direction of the display screen to be changed to the right and left.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a monitor device according to an embodiment of the present invention, showing a state in which a display member is restricted by a restricting means;
FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing an internal structure and operation of the monitor device;
FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view showing the display member and a support member;
FIG. 4 is a partially enlarged sectional view of a monitor device according to another embodiment of the present invention; and
FIG. 5 is a sectional view of a conventional monitor device.